Birthday Surprise
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: It's one of the ninja's birthdays and the rest have a very special surprise. There is a special reason I wrote this, so please read! #SpeakLife


**Hey! This is a special thing I wanted to do and there will be more details in the end author's note. Hope this is to your liking!**

* * *

"Guys, Today is Nya's birthday, we need to give her a huge party." Kai informed the other guys. It was like 4:30 am and Cole and Lloyd were not happy with Kai, of all people, waking them up this early. Jay was mad at first, but hearing the reason changed his mind. Zane was his normal self, no complaints came from him.

"Why did you wake us up _t_ _his_ early. Can't we sleep in?" Cole complained. "We don't even get up this early for sunrise training!"

"I woke you up this early because Nya was born at like 5:12. Okay, You all need to get presents for her, then Zane, you can make her breakfast. Jay, you can serve her breakfast in bed, just the breakfast, at hopefully 5:00. While they're doing that, the rest of us are going to decorate the deck, game room, and bridge. Jay, you're in charge of getting her to the bridge and keeping a blindfold on her and trust me, that's hard! Now, go get everything you need, I already got the cake." They all split up to get presents except for Kai and Jay. Jay had already gotten his present and Kai approved it, saying she'll love it. This was going to be one big surprise.

* * *

Nya was woken up by the smell of breakfast. She looked at her clock. It read 4:50 am. _Who would be awake at this hour?_ She wondered. Then she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" She said. Expecting Kai, because it just happened to be her birthday and he was the only one who knew, she was surprised when Jay entered, carrying a tray.

"Happy birthday, Nya!" He said as he set the tray on her bed.

"Did you make this?"

"No. Zane did. We wanted this day to be perfect for you and Zane is the best cook."

"Thanks, blue boy. Are the others up?"

"I'm not that sure. They were grumbling, so they might have tried to get more sleep." Jay hated lying to Nya, but he had to because Kai said he'll kill Jay if Nya figures anything out about the party. "Once you're done, I have a surprise for you, but I gotta put a blindfold on you."

"Fine. Even though I hate surprises, I'll listen. Just because I love you." She gave him a little kiss then she finished her chocolate milk and let him blindfold her.

* * *

"They'll be here any second. I told Jay to have her up here by 5:11 so she can be here at her birth time." Just as Kai said that, they heard Nya complaining about the blindfold.

"Why do I have to wear this?! You better not be planning on having a party for me! Especially if Kai organized it. I'll kill him!" Nya yelled

"Did I mention that she doesn't like surprise parties?" Zane, Cole, and Lloyd face palmed. He left out the most important part, the fact that they might die because of this.

"I'm going to say it was Kai's idea and he didn't tell us she doesn't like surprise parties. Just so she doesn't disintegrate me. I'd rather not 'die'." Cole whispered to Zane and Lloyd.

"Yeah."

"That would be very wise, though Kai has already guaranteed his murder by setting this up. You should not have mad it where your sister would kill you on her birthday, Kai. That would only make her sad."

"Whatever, They're coming, so shh."

"It's right in here..." Jay told Nya as he led her into the bridge. "Please don't kill me" He whispered.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, minus Jay.

"KAI! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Can you wait until after you open your presents? You probably won't change your mind about killing me, but I want to see what everybody got you and if you like what I got you."

"Fine, What one should I open first?"

"You should open Zane's first." Kai suggested.

"The white one, okay..." Nya opened the gift and she pulled out a pink apron with blue wave details and crimson flowers. "Haha. I love this, Zane! Now what one next?"

"The big one?" Lloyd questioned.

"No. The big one has to be last. I always open the biggest last. I'll open Kai's, just to see if he got me something to keep him alive for..." She said, glaring daggers at her brother, overprotective, conniving, scheming, annoying, hotheaded brother. As she opened the box, she found the exact sword he tried to make the day she was kidnaped by the skullkin. "This brings back memories, not the best, but memories." She picked the Black box to open next.

"Okay, what did you get me. Its heavy, it can't be good..." When she opened the box, she found a sleeping puppy, a Chowhound to be exact. "Oh my goodness! a puppy! Thank you, Cole! I always wanted a puppy! I'm gonna name her... Amanda, Mandy for short. Now, which one is Jay's and which one is Lloyd's?" she asked. They were both crimson wrapped, so the only difference was the size.

"You have to guess!" Jay and Lloyd said in unison. Both with smirks, too.

"I'm not sure I want to find out now, because of those smirks you two have. I guess I'll do my usual routine, biggest goes last." She questioningly said, as she worriedly grabbed the smaller boxes. It turned out that it was a new gi from Lloyd. "Gracias, Lloyd! Jay, what could you get me that would need this big of a box?"

"You'll have to open it to find out!" He answered the birthday girl, with that smirk still on his face.

"Okay..." She tore the wrapping paper and opened the box, only to find another box. Every box she opened had another box inside. She got so focused on opening all the boxes that she didn't notice Jay moving behind her, with a small, blue box in his hands, and getting on one knee. Once she got the last box open, there was a wrapped note. She unwrapped it and finally noticed Jay wasn't in front of her anymore. The note said two words:

Turn Around.

She did as the note said and gasped. The note fell from her hands as she moved them to her mouth to keep from squealing.

"Nya, You are the most (Big Breath) wonderfulamazingbeautifulstrongcourageoustalentedinventivecaringloving,(huge breath) and lovable women ever. Will you marry me and become my Mrs.?"

"If I marry you, I automatically become your Mrs." She said after a little giggle came out. No matter what, he was still the fast-talking Jay she met all those years ago.

"I know, I just wanted it longer than the typical 'will you marry me' thing most guys do."

"Yes, Jay, I will marry you. I'd do it right here and right now if we could." All the others cheered for the newly engaged couple.

"I love you, Nya."

"I love you too, blue boy." And they kissed.

"So, Nya, do you still plan on killing me?"

"No, Kai. Not this time. You're lucky. If I weren't so happy because you let Jay do this, I would sooo Kill you."

And they lived happily ever after. Well, Until it was Kai's birthday. Nya got payback by playing a huge prank, but that's another story for another day. (Like possibly next year.)

* * *

 **Did ya like it? I know the proposal was kinda cliche and expected, but it worked! The reason I wrote and posted this today is because It's my birthday! I'm another year older! I'm not going to tell you how old, just that I'm older. BTW I finished writing this at like 10:08 pm, so, yeah. A chowhound is an actual dog. I had one. Her name was Amanda, but we called her Mandy. That's where I got the idea of the breed, gender, and name of the dog. She was like 18 years (Human years) old when we put her down. She was my favorite and I miss her. How many of you read Jay's description of Nya? I have it memorized... Just ask me to "Repeat" it and I will. Anyway... #SpeakLife!**


End file.
